


黎明前夕 Before Dawn

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 黎明前夕，最黑暗的时刻，但这一次没有人会死去。





	黎明前夕 Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> 我自己对活力双雄的解读。实在是看不下去DC现在的作法了，给自己个了结。

金属匕首贴着他的额头飞过，扎在了墙壁上。他没有眨眼睛。

威廉·柯布，利爪，蝙蝠侠最致命的敌人之一，拇指上旋转着另一把匕首。那些本该僵死的手指关节油滑地扭动着，刀尖一次一次不紧不慢地从他眼前转过。他计算着那匕首的速度，那精于投掷的杀手戏耍猎物的习惯，血液从主动脉中清空的速度，力量流失的效率。他有多少胜算。

“如果你想再见到他，”利爪说，“一个人来。”接着展开双臂，向后跃入夜空，如同展翅起飞的黑鹰。

他冲到窗边，向下望去。灯光流异的街道上没有半点波澜。

 

* * *

 

 

子弹贴着他的后脑飞过，穿过巨大的广告牌，留下一个焦枯的洞。

西蒙·赫特博士，蝙蝠侠最致命的敌人之一，右手举起一把枪口依然冒烟的手枪。那根本该腐化作白骨的食指紧扣着扳机，枪口对准他的眉心。他计算着子弹的速度，口径和冲击，那经于算计的邪恶化身折磨猎物的习惯，他的制服所能承受的冲击。他有多少胜算。

“如果你想再见到他，“赫特说，“一个人来。”接着扣动了扳机。

子弹精确地射入广告牌的支杆中，钢管发出了刺耳的断裂声，巨大的广告牌缓缓向下倾倒，向下方熙熙攘攘的街道砸去。

他毫不犹豫地跟随它向下跃去。钩爪抓住了广告牌的一角，千钧一发之际牵动它划出一个钟摆曲线，带动它和他一起砸进了大楼二层空无一人的办公室中。

他冲到窗边，向上望去。霓虹浮溢的天空中没有半点云彩。

 

* * *

 

他们在伊斯坦布尔相遇。苍蓝的海天穹隆下斑斓点缀的建筑中，他们带着伪装擦肩而过，脚步没有半点停顿。

半小时后他们在咖啡馆外露天的座位上背靠背先后坐下。狭小的街道上人头攒动，空气里弥漫着香料，海风和土耳其语，他们操着两种语言轻声自语。

“被抓的不是你？”法语。

“被抓的不是你？”西班牙语。

他们面前的咖啡袅袅生烟，深棕的液面随着每一只经过的车轮一起颤动。

* * *

 

他以为会是迪克。威廉·柯布是迪克的曾曾祖父，这是唯一合理的解释——柯布决心利用迪克达成目的，填补曾经的遗憾，完成那次失败的暗杀。迪克，柯布眼中的不肖子孙，则是一个必须被扭转的意外。这是唯一可能的解释。他在那一晚便赶去了布拉德海文，试图在事发后最短的时间内赶到现场。他知道迪克不可能不作任何抗争便被制伏。他了解他的前任搭档，他清楚迪克一定会在身后留下信息和线索，指向他所踪的线索。

他知道威廉·柯布和他背后的猫头鹰法庭是多么可怕的对手。他不能冒任何风险。他不能让迪克受到任何更多可能的伤害。他切断了通讯，决心独自面对这一切。

那是自从迪克离开后他第一次涉足那座城市，七彩霓虹交织的天际线，巨大的广告牌，玻璃碎片，子弹孔。

而迪克消失不见，切断通讯，没有任何踪迹。

* * *

 

他以为会是布鲁斯。赫特博士是布鲁斯的祖先，某一位堕入黑暗的托马斯·韦恩，家族的黑羊——赫特决心通过布鲁斯摧毁韦恩家仅剩的一切，填补曾经的遗憾，让他所憎恨的血脉付出代价，再取而代之。这是唯一可能的解释。他在那一晚便赶去了哥谭，试图在事发后最短的时间内赶到现场。他知道布鲁斯不可能不作任何抗争便被制伏。他了解他的前任搭档，他清楚布鲁斯一定会在身后留下信息和线索，指向他所踪的线索。

他知道西蒙·赫特和他背后的黑手套是多么可怕的对手。他不能冒任何风险。他知道布鲁斯会怎么做。他切断了通讯，决心独自面对这一切。

那是自从他离开后第一次回到这座城市，俯视众生的可怖石像鬼，一片漆黑的韦恩庄园，玻璃碎片，昏迷不醒的管家，一把钉在墙上的匕首。

而布鲁斯消失不见，切断通讯，没有任何踪迹。

 

* * *

 

 _是达米安。_ 在那一刻他们同时意识到。

咖啡还冒着热气，方糖还未融化殆尽，他们同时起身离去。

 

* * *

 

“见鬼，我早该想到的。”夜翼焦虑地捏着鼻梁，眉头紧锁，“他是韦恩家的最后一代子孙，一个更容易达成的目标。赫特把注意力转移到他身上再正常不过了。但我理所应当地认为那是你，因为……因为——”他没有说下去。

 _他也早该想到。_ 蝙蝠侠没有说话。离猫头鹰法庭在达米安前额中安放炸弹并没有过去多久。但他理所应当地认为那是迪克，因为……

他们在巴黎的屋顶奔跑。满月在塞纳河中发光。

他们在开罗郊外的沙漠中跋涉。夜空澄清，星辰在古老的遗迹旁闪烁，蜿蜒扬尘的公路仿佛通往宇宙深处。

他们走过伦敦的清晨，在喀布尔的黄昏稍作停留。

他们在罗马邂逅了赫特博士的新犯罪搭档猪教授。他们在莫斯科找到了被法庭收并的当地黑帮。

他们联手搜集线索，争分夺秒探寻达米安的下落。他们照看彼此的后背，击倒一切敢于挡路的家伙。

他们不必交谈，他们彼此契合，运作流畅，像是块刚上过油的怀表。他们熟悉这一切。这曾是让他们初次相遇的理由，这曾是活力双雄诞生的原因。这让他们融入彼此的生命中，倾其所有，直至在无法分开，即使天涯相隔。

而现在，这也让他们再次联手。

一个共同的目标。

这一次，他们要救回他们的罗宾。

这一次他们之间还有更多东西。

他们是蝙蝠侠与蝙蝠侠，他们是蝙蝠侠与罗宾。宣誓烛光纠缠蝙蝠暗影，牵系他们的钩索，他们穿梭梦想与现实的线绳，把他们抛向天空，飞翔。

过去横亘在他们中间，未来在他们头顶盘旋。城市的灯火在脚下晃动，马戏团的烟火在远方炸亮。

他们之间还有更多东西。无法言说。无法忽视。在彼此对视时生根发芽，在沉默中肆意生长，无法割除。

即使离开，也依然被束缚在原地。

于是他们中的一个说话了。

“对不起。”是罗宾，夜翼，迪克·格雷森，打破沉默的总是他，从来都是他，“我——我甚至没有给你一个解释。”

他离开了哥谭，没有再回去。因为他错投的信任，因为他几乎伤害的人。

“你不需要。”是蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯·韦恩，“我知道。”

恐惧，自我怀疑，逃避。远离自己所爱的人，以保护的名义。

“如果谁该为这一切负责。如果谁该道歉。” 他说，“那也该是我。”

是他先开始了这个故事。因为愤怒而挺身抗争，将痛苦化为力量，孕育出伟大。

也是他先开始了这个循环。因为恐惧而陷入痛苦和孤寂，沉浸其中，冥顽不化。

于是他们回归沉默。巧舌如簧的副手哑口无言，阴沉严肃的披风斗士嘴唇紧抿。

接着他们中的一个笑了起来。

笑声清脆，在夜风中扭转着穿过水泥高墙，像一段陈旧但悦耳的旋律。是罗宾，夜翼，迪克·格雷森，打破沉默的总是他，从来都是他，“看在上帝的份上，布鲁斯。”他的脸上依然带着笑意，“你难道想让我们两个月来第一次谈心的内容是为到底谁该道歉争论一晚？”

 _他不想。_ 蝙蝠侠也微笑起来，尽管那微笑只是悄悄地牵动了一下他的唇角。

“所以，伙计。”夜翼说，眨了眨眼睛，“让我承担责任吧，就这一次。”

过去铺展在他们脚底，未来在他们前方等候。黑暗的洞穴中照进阳光，聚光灯中降下蝙蝠之影。

成为彼此的羽翼，向前飞翔。

这一切理所应当，他们从未有过怀疑。

因为恐惧。因为爱。

并因此更勇敢。

并因此成为更好的人。 

* * *

 

这是一个梦，一个噩梦。

笨蛋格雷森。见鬼的，感情用事的，笨蛋。

达米安·韦恩瞪着地上的验孕棒。

那个未出生的家伙已经取代了他的位置。就像杜克取代他在韦恩庄园的位置，就像他的孪生弟弟们取代他在母亲心中的位置。

蝙蝠侠的传承，罗宾的故事，他无法插足，无法续写这段传奇。

他是一个多余的角色，一个短命的棋子，必将被遗忘和取代。

就像他即将再次死去，不值一名。

但达米安·韦恩绝不是个懦夫，也绝不会背叛自己的同伴。他将陪伴在格雷森身边。他会为格雷森将一切追查到底。那个突然出现的女人，那个可能存在的孩子。那些不明所以的复制品，他们的复制品。

就算这是他所做的最后一件事。

就算他会成为历史，淹没于未来的洪流之中，这一刻，他也会一如既往地照看格雷森后背，照看他的蝙蝠侠。

他是罗宾。这是他的责任。这是格雷森教给他的第一件事。

成为另一个人的依靠。成为穿透黑暗的光明。成为一个男人，负担起责任。

学会恐惧。学会爱。

并因此而更勇敢。

并因此成为更好的人。

但他们到晚了一步。猪教授戴着他的面具，向他们挥舞着电锯，他背后的人偶们张牙舞爪。

初生的朝阳划过天际，巨大的雕塑向下倾塌，夜翼义无反顾地挡在了他的前面，勇敢，无畏。

夜翼死于黎明。

而他无能为力。

 

* * *

 

 

他们到晚了一步。屏幕上的赫特博士身着黑色礼服，向他们展开双臂，他背后的邪神标志漆黑阴森，而罗宾正被倒吊在那标志中央，昏迷不醒。

他们中了圈套，这只是个幌子，一个骗局。这座秘密基地中没有任何赫特的踪迹。

而赫特已经带着他的人质逃去千里之外。

“罗宾死于黎明！”那恶魔的化身叫喊道。

而他们无能为力。

 

* * *

 

 

罗宾死于黎明。

那个久远梦境开始在蝙蝠侠脑中回放，支离破碎的片段重组，循环。

罗宾义无反顾地向着怪物迎去，勇敢，无畏。那是个预示。那是赫特当年在噩梦中植入他脑海中的幻象。一个触发词。一个咒语。

他动弹不得。

怪物的影子变得清晰，立体，从黑暗中悄无声息地浮现。利爪手中的匕首闪着寒光，朝他们走来。

夜翼义无反顾地向着利爪迎去，勇敢，无畏。

接着他的世界只剩一片血色。

 

* * *

 

 

达米安从噩梦中醒来。

他四肢受困，动弹不得。

赫特博士低头端详他的表情，仿佛在欣赏一间刚刚诞生的艺术杰作。

他面前的屏幕上，夜翼在垂死挣扎。利爪的匕首划破了他的肩膀，扎穿了他的手掌。

但他没有后退一步。

因为他背后是如雕塑般僵立的蝙蝠侠。

“你对他们做了什么？”他问道，他的声音冷静而厌烦，就像他所希望的那样。

“ **他们** ？”赫特的嘴角绽开一抹恶毒的微笑，“应该是 **我们** 。这从来都只关于我们，不是吗？”

“这我可不清楚。”他挑起眉，“我知道利爪为什么想杀掉父亲。但你？我可不知道你的脑子到底出了什么问题。”

他一边说话一边试着解开困住自己的束缚锁，但那是由钢索串联的皮质锁扣，电击疗法依然流行时的玩意儿。他在短时间内无法挣脱。

赫特博士的微笑扩大了。“你很快就会知道，达米安。”他亲昵的口吻让人作呕，“到底谁的脑子出了问题。”

他转过身。“杀了夜翼。”他说，对着对讲麦克风。

有一瞬间达米安以为他是在对利爪说话。

接着他发现赫特不是。

他是在对蝙蝠侠说话。

蝙蝠侠突然动了起来，他强壮有力的手臂从后向前扼住了夜翼的咽喉，另一只手中握着从地上捡起的匕首。

“不！”达米安怒吼起来，“父亲！”

而赫特博士大笑起来。那恶魔的化身俯下身，在他轻声耳语了一句话。

那是赫特在噩梦中植入他脑海中的幻象。一个触发词。一个咒语。

“夜翼死于黎明。”

接着他的世界只剩一片血色。 

* * *

 

赫特赢了。他们输得彻底，一败涂地。蝙蝠侠失去了自我，罗宾也成为他的傀儡。

韦恩家族的血脉彻底被黑暗玷污。

而黎明即将来临，夜翼即将死去。

唯一的光明即将消逝，一闪而过，从未真正点亮那漆黑的，深不见底的洞穴。

 

* * *

 

 

但这只会是坏蛋一厢情愿的希望。

正义永远不会屈服于邪恶。

匕首向前抛出，击落了利爪的武器。

束缚脱落，拳头向上重重击中赫特博士的下巴。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾同时出击，迅疾有力，分毫不差。

初生的朝阳划破天际，这一次没有人死去。

 

* * *

 

 

“你说得没错。”罗宾说，低头端详赫特的表情，仿佛在欣赏自己刚刚完成的画作。“这从来都关于 **我们** 。“

他，父亲，格雷森。

他们洞悉死亡的可怖。他们了解失去的痛苦。他们理解彼此的恐惧。

他们都曾失去彼此。他们都曾不得不离开。

他们不会轻易被恐惧控制。他们不会因为爱而退缩。

这只会让他们更勇敢。

这只会让他们成为更好的人。

“而你，”他说，嘴角绽开一抹嘲讽的微笑，“你什么也不懂，托马斯。”

* * *

 

“见鬼。”夜翼说，声音虚弱，但是带着笑，“我想罗宾在中国，现在只有北京时间是日出。”

他有一只被扎穿的手，一个在流血的肩膀，还有一个被冻成冰棍的曾曾祖父。

但这不是他们经历过最糟糕的事。

蝙蝠侠侧过脸看向他的老搭档。

“如果现在出发，”夜翼说，微笑着，“我想，我们三个能赶在哥谭的黎明之前回家。”

然后蝙蝠侠也微笑起来。

只是牵动唇角，但是他们都彼此明了。


End file.
